Strangers in the New Year
by Fayth in the Music
Summary: It was the New Year Melinda and Fin shared a kiss with a stranger. Olivia and Elliot helped a child get home safely, while traumatizing her cousin. Munch helps a woman give the gift of life. Little did they all know they would all be coworkers one day.


Seventeen year old Olivia Benson couldn't be happier. It was almost the New Year. Here she was, in Times Square, awaiting the ball to drop. She could tell this next year was going to be a good one, there was no doubt about it. She would finally turn eighteen. She would graduate from high school. She would join the academy. She could be a cop. It was the year her mom promised her she'd stop drinking. Olivia didn't know why, but she actually believed her mom this time. Her mom was already going to AA meetings. She was having less alcohol. Yes, it would be brilliant. In a matter of seconds, she would be counting away 1981.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!..."

The anticipation grew in her stomach, her voice got louder.

"Seven! Six!"

Her eyes were fixated on the ball, as it was falling. It was so beautiful. Oh so beautiful.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

The roar of the crowd filled her body, as she let out a scream so loud, she knew she wouldn't be able to talk for a few days.

She witness a couple kiss in front of her. She smiled. She was aware of everyone who had been around her, they weren't together before. It was a spure of the moment. It gave her hope. Two strangers celebrating with each other.

She made her way through the crowd. Now, to get something to eat. Everywhere was open, and everywhere had specials for the new year. The crowd got thinner. She was away from people.

That's when she saw it. A man wrestling with a little girl. A blond girl, who couldn't have been older then eleven. And the man, he had a malicious intent in his eyes. This wasn't good. Her instinct kicked in, and she ran towards them.

The man saw her running, and let go of the girl. She scowled. What a good impression it would have made on the NYPD if she had caught him.

* * *

><p>The clock was running down. Nineteen year old Melinda Warner was very excited. She was out of school, graduating a year ahead of everyone else. Of course, she would be going to go to med school, and after that, the army. None the less, she was happy. She was in Times Square, and the ball was going down.<p>

She looked around her, at all the couples. Kissing at the beginning of New Years. She had never done it before. Every time she dated, her and her partner always had different plans. Now she was single. Up until a few weeks ago, she was hoping this would be the year. It was something on her bucket list, after all. But no, Ronald Hannigan had come out of the closet a week ago. She wasn't mad at him, but still. She was so close.

That's when she saw a stranger. He had tan skin, and his hair was in dread-locks. He wasn't with anybody. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ten! Night! Eight! Seven! Six!"

The two strangers found their way towards each other, by some unseen force.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

They pulled at each other, and enveloped their mouths with a long, drawn out kiss. It was wonderful. Little did they know, they were being watched by people around the country. A camera had found it's way on them. In fact, it had shown the entire clip of them being drawn together on the a large television above them

"Johanna! Look!" Melinda could just faintly hear someone with an Irish accent exclaim. She had know idea they were talking about here.

"That's so romantic. Wouldn't it be cool if those two got married, Gem?" Another voice said, and accent indicating somewhere from the south. She could hear the voices of others say similar things, but she wouldn't know until later they were talking about her.

Finally, after what seemed like the best forever in the world, they separated. They smiled at each other.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hey," he said back, "I've always wanted to kiss someone on New Years."

"Me too."

Their after-kiss conversation was interrupted by someone yelling "Hey! Tutuola! Get over hear!"

He waved goodbye, and ran off after giving her one last peck on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"<p>

Alex Cabot couldn't remember being happier in her life. She was eleven years old, and she had made it to New York City. By herself. It was fantastic. She knew there was no way her parents would let her. Luckily, they had flown off to Engand for their celebration, leaving the eleven year old in the care of her teenaged cousin. A teenage cousin who had gone to a New Year's Party and would most likely stumble home around eight with a hangover. He wouldn't even know she was gone.

She had seen the ball drop. She was pretty happy right now. She saw a couple kiss on TV, the broadcast playing it as if it was by some unknown force. She could just picture her father telling her it was staged. She was sure he would see this later and think that. She just needed to be careful to avoid any cameras herself. She would be grounded forever.

She wondered what she would do now? Get a slice of New York's famous Pizza? Drop by Carnegie Hall? Maybe see a Broadway show. The world was full of possibilities.

That's when someone grabbed her firmly on the arm. And pulled her towards him.

"It's my lucky day," he hissed at her, "Let's go have some fun, shall we princess?"

She looked into his eyes, and could tell they did not hold good intentions. She struggled. There were plenty of people around. Somebody would save her, wouldn't they?

She continued to scream and struggle, but still, nobody came. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Why was nobody coming?

That's when she saw a brown haired woman who looked to be about her cousin's age charge towards them, and he let go of her arm. He ran off, and the brown haired woman checked to see if she was okay.

"Did her hurt you?" she asked. She had a comforting voice. Alex shook her head.

"No. He grabbed my arm pretty tight, though."

The woman smiled at her.

"Where are your parents?" she asked.

"London."

The woman seemed shocked.

"London? Who took you here, then?"

"Nobody. I came by myself."

Olivia was stunned. She figured some babysitter would be fired. Although, she probably lived close to here. She probably walked here after school and waited."

"Where do you live?" She asked the girl.

"Albany."

* * *

><p>Olivia blinked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe here ears were ringing? That would make sense.<p>

"Albany, as in the capital?"

"Yep."

She brought herself here from Albany. How the hell does a little girl get to New York from Albany. That was a two hour drive. Eleven year olds couldn't drive. She hoped this girl didn't drive.

"How did you get here?" Olivia asked.

"Bus."

Olivia panicked just a bit.

"How are you going to get back?"

"The bus. I have a state-wide pass."

This wasn't good.

"You do know that the buses here stop running after ten, right? They'll be taking tomorrow off."

She saw panic rush onto the little girl's face. Olivia sighed. She couldn't just leave the kid abandoned in New York.

It would be a long drive, but there probably wasn't going to be anybody on the road. She could speed just a little bit.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll take you home."

* * *

><p>Elliot Stabler was twenty, and in the state patrol. He was miserable. Why the hell were they making him work this late? It was absolutely ridiculous. He wanted to be in Times Square. That would have been nice. His only comfort was the radio.<p>

_"What was your favorite moment of the night, Karen?" _

_"When the camera's showed those two young strangers, drawn together by an unknown force and kiss. It was so romantic. You know they'll be playing that for the_ _next week."_

_"That was sweet. Hopefully, it won't turn into a Romeo and Juliet situation, eh?"_

It had been the New Year for nearly an hour. Nobody had drove past him. Of course nobody would. They were all partying and doing fun things. There was absolute no way somebody would be driving by him tonight…

That's when a care rushed passed him. He grinned. This would probably be the only excitement he'd have all night.

He turned on the siren. He raced toward the car. The car didn't put up much of a fight, and pulled over. He walked over, as the window rolled down to him. A girl slightly younger than him sat at the driver's seat, with a young girl in the passenger seat.

"I told you you were driving too fast," the little girl mumbled.

"Brat," the woman answered. The little girl stuck her tongue out at her. Elliot was slightly amused.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked them.

"Because I'm a spy for the soviets and am escaping after giving up all our secrets to them?"

"You're a spy?" the little girl exclaimed. Elliot chuckled. He knew that most of his co-workers would have already have her in the back of their car for being a smart ass. He thought it was funny.

"Exactly," he said, "and for kidnapping the president's granddaughter and holding her for ransom." He said, gesturing to the girl in the passenger seat.

"I'm not Ronald Reagan's granddaughter," she explained to him, "I'm not kidnapped…I'm not kidnapped, right?"

"No, you're not kidnapped."

"May I ask where you were going in such a hurry?" Elliot asked them. The woman sighed.

"I'm taking her back to Albany," she said, "because she's an idiot and would have been stuck in Time Square, best case scenario."

The blond stuck her tongue out again. Elliot liked this little scenario. It amused him. He could tell nothing bad was going on. The woman driving was a good person. And it wasn't as if she was at risk of running into somebody. Nobody was driving this late.

"You know, I _could _give the two of you a ride," Elliot smiled, "I can put the siren on, and go as fast as I want."

"That would be so cool!" the little girl exclaimed. The woman smiled at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"Can we please scare Robbie while we're there? He's the one who's supposed to be watching me, but he's a penis."

Elliot laughed at the little girl's choice of words. Not exactly what he imagined the girl to be saying.

"Please? It would be so funny!"

Elliot grinned at her.

"I would love to."

He had a couple of acquaintances in Albany that would be more than happy to help prank a somebody.

Maybe the night wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years, guys! This is my present for you. This is going to be a two shot. I hope you all enjoyed this. And don't worry. Munch's and Casey's New Years experience will be in the next chapter, as well as Elliot, Olivia, and Alex pranking Alex's cousin. <strong>

**May 2012 be absolutely amazing!**

**Fayth**


End file.
